


Art Does Not Imitate Life

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Polyamory, Witch Allison, Witch Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are talking about magic, while Laura just wants them to help her unpack.</p><p>
  <i>‘Don’t you think it would be easier? If magic really worked like that?’ Allison waves at the television, where McGonagall is waving her wand around and uttering a couple words in Latin. ‘It would save a lot of time.’</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Bingo Prompt: Magic AU & For Allison Rarepair Week: Fave Polya Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Does Not Imitate Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Don’t you think it would be easier?’ Allison asks, popping another M&M in her mouth.

‘What?’ Lydia looks up distractedly from where she’s designing a new spell. She’s been at it all evening. Allison’s not even sure what it’s supposed to do. It looks like a summoning spell, but there are elements that remind her of scrying and a basic protection spell. Or maybe Lydia’s designing _three_ spells at the same time.

‘If magic really worked like that?’ Allison waves at the television, where McGonagall is waving her wand around and uttering a couple words in Latin. ‘It would save a lot of time.’

‘I never thought _you_ would ever prefer the easy way,’ Lydia smirks.

‘Not in general, but we do have a lot of boxes.’

They both frown at the still unpacked moving boxes surrounding them. They never thought there would be so many of them. Laura blames it on the fact that they’re both witches and that witches like “trinkets”.

‘I don’t know. Those wands seem pretty vulnerable. Besides, it’s like they’re powerless when they don’t have them. No, if magic were to work differently, I’d prefer the Sabrina or the Samantha Stevens way.’

‘Ooh, the finger snap or the nose wiggle. You would look cute wiggling your nose,’ Allison muses. ‘Although the finger snap seems more your thing.’

‘Or you could get off your butts and unpack these things!’ Laura yells from the bedroom.

‘But we’re so tired,’ Allison moans. ‘Our poor human muscles can’t take it.’

A bundled up pair of socks comes flying out of the bedroom and hits her in the head.

‘Hey!’

Laura comes out of the bedroom and drops in Allison’s lap, stealing her candy.

‘Ugh, these movies get werewolves all wrong,’ she complains. ‘I mean, what’s with the weird legs and the baldness. They don’t have _any_ fur. At least in _An American Werewolf in London_ they have fur.’

‘We know,’ Lydia says, patting Laura absently on the knee, already back to her work. ‘Only _Blood and Chocolate_ gets close to what werewolves are really like.’

‘At least you don’t have to put up with the “Do you dance around naked?” questions,’ Allison grumbles, pulling Laura closer against her chest so she can reach the M&Ms.

‘But you _do_ dance around naked,’ Laura points out.

‘Only because you ask so nicely and only on Beyoncé.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
